La Calidez de la Lluvia
by kayter
Summary: [Reescrito] Nadie sabe realmente como es la lluvia. Su abrazo. Su calidez [Dic. 2006]


**_La Calidez de la Lluvia _**

.  
.  
.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado ahí… Y no importaba de cualquier modo.  
Si algo le había enseñado la vida era que al sentir dolor un instante podía convertirse en largos momentos, y esos momentos en esperas que, por anticipación, se sabe no tienen fin. Esperas en que el interior engaña, y cuando se cree que ya todo ha acabado regresa con mayor intensidad.

Sus ojos estaban borrosos y su campo visual se cubría de sombras tan lentamente que se preguntaba cuando habían aparecido, pero de todos modos, lo único que podría haber visto sería un gris tan distante y profundo como ningún otro.

La sensación casi había abandonado sus partes humanas, apenas sentía calor. Las oscuras y desgarradas ropas que vestía lograban disimular el líquido color carmín que las teñía, pero no conseguían ocultar su proveniencia.  
El metal, ahora inútil, reposaba destrozado junto a su cuerpo, frío y estéril como siempre ha sido, sin vida como si hubiera aceptado el fin de su ciclo, y hubiera recibido la idea de ser inservible.

Y él estaba allí.  
Aún tendido, sobre la indiferente superficie.

Inmóvil, como permitiéndose ese privilegio.  
Enfocando la nada, como si ya no hubiera nada que observar

Simplemente allí.  
Recostado, como si no hubiera nada por que levantarse.  
Con vida.

_Lo que quedaba de ella._

Escapando, como agua que se es incapaz de retener entre los dedos, o como un fuego que se trata de proteger de la brisa nocturna.  
Huía dejándolo sin ninguna gota de vitalidad con que saciar su sed de tiempo.

Entonces, ya lo lejos, pudo sentir una caricia húmeda.  
Y entonces recordó.

_Está lloviendo…_

Nunca le había agradado la lluvia, pero ahora estaba lloviendo, y recibía las gotas de agua con gratitud.

El río rojo que desembocaba en sus heridas no dejaba de fluir. Acompañado por la lluvia, quien arrastraba la sangre con su pureza, se llevaba la prueba de su existencia, de su ser, como si nunca hubiera estado realmente allí.

Su líquido vital evacuaba hacia algún lugar lejano y desconocido que no ansiaba conocer, desaparecía, como si solo estuviese quedándose eternamente dormido bajo el ligero manto de la lluvia…

Y, a la vez, esta fundía su ingenua transparencia con aquella sustancia metálica, alejándola de su cuerpo, limpiando su alma.

Como si fuera posible, percibió en el agua alguna clase de redención divina, de algún modo, como si fuera posible, sentía que la lluvia lo perdonaba.

_Estaba muriendo._  
Lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía.  
Después de todo, no era la primera vez.  
_La última, quizás._

El tiempo de movía, sin conocer su velocidad.  
Entonces se encontró inconscientemente aguardaba por alguien que no llegaría, esperando palabras que no serían pronunciadas.

Mientras el dulce beso de la muerte se retenía, sin tocarle aún, descubrió que quedaba algo de calor en su cuerpo, todavía tenía un poco de energía, la misma que lo mantenía despierto, agonizando, atento y consciente a su dolor en vez de darle el gusto de poder descansar de una vez…  
Estaba entumecido, y ya no podía sentir como la sangre emanaba de sus heridas aunque la tuviera ante sus ojos, tal vez se había detenido, tal vez ya no tenía más que derramar, _que importaba.  
_Ya no sentía la gentil caricia de la lluvia sobre su rostro…  
El armonioso sonido de las gotas cayendo del cielo, aquella melodía que sólo algunos sabían apreciar, se estaba apagando, y sólo podía oírla en la lejanía…

_No._

Aún tenía consciencia, vagamente, pero aún dolía  
Aún podía torturarse a si mismo con su simple pensamiento… Aún sentía la confusión de emociones hirientes que siempre se esforzaba por ocultar. Y esa era la única razón que lo convencía de que aún vivía.

Lo había prometido, se lo había prometido a _él_.  
Aquella promesa que le daba sentido a su vida y que lo instaba ponerse de pie y seguir.  
Le dolía.  
Tendría que irse sin haberla cumplido.  
Dolía más que cualquier otra cosa.  
Mas la culpa era algo a lo que estaba, a su pesar, acostumbrado.  
Un poco más ya no le hacía daño.

Ya lo había dejado ir, y ni siquiera era capaz de darle fuerzas levantarse, _no de nuevo.  
_Ya se había entregado, ya estaba harto de tener que volver a ponerse de pie, _no más._

Se daría el placer de permitirse eso.

Pero aún así _no quería_, aún así _dolía_, y por mucho que lo negara, dolía _más que cualquier otra cosa.  
_

…

Al contrario de las otras que apenas reconocía, ésta fue una gota cálida, una gota que se llevaba consigo todo lo que siempre quiso dejar ir, que de alguna forma, le trajo en intercambio alivio y libertad que el mismo se había negado…  
Una gota que sintió arrastrar su calor, que se deslizó brevemente por su rostro hasta perderse entre la lluvia, mezclando su espíritu con ella…

Aquella cálida gota de agua… Esa si pudo sentirla.

…_Al_…

Y bajo el profundo y gris telón de la lluvia hubo paz.

Como si fuera la primera vez.

**_kayter._**

* * *

Corregido del original escrito el 1/1/2006  
Al actual escrito en Dic/2006  
Me tardé casi un año. Pero así soy yo. Tengo que escribir idioteces y dejarlas ser, así que cada vez que las releo puedo hacerlas un poco mejor. De 426 palabras a 835, para ser yo eso está bastante bien, pude escribir más de 500 sin odiarme. 

La idea e historia original tenía sus respectivas dedicaciones: _Ekhary_, _Hikusa_ e _Ilye.  
_Lo siento chicas, pero eso cambió, está corrección la dedico única, exclusiva y egoístamente a mi misma.  
Por qué? Por que no la corregí por nadie, ni siquiera fue para publicarla (pero aquí estoy, seeh)  
Lo hice por mi, y sólo por mi, para dejar de avergonzarme de lo que escribo.  
Soy arrogante, orgullosa e increíblemente idiota y eso está bien para mi.

Quien sabe, tal vez corriga esto de nuevo, alguna vez.


End file.
